fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Climbers (SSB6)
The Ice Climbers () are a veteran duo in the game Super Smash Bros. Universe. They are returning to the Super Smash Bros. franchise once again, after being cut in SSB4 due to technical limitations on the 3DS version of the game. They retain their moveset from SSBB. Description Moveset Like the previous titles Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Universe features custom movesets, however some of the options are complete changes compared to just modified variations of the standard specials. Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack - Each Ice Climber does a swing to the side, and then a swing upwards. *Dash Attack - Each Ice Climber sweeps upwards with their hammer, hitting their opponents upward. *Forward tilt - Each Ice Climber does a side swing with long reach. *Up tilt - Each Ice Climber spins their hammer around numerous times. A good finisher when both Ice Climbers are present. *Down tilt - Each Ice Climber sweeps the front of them with their hammer. Smash Attacks *Forward smash - Each Ice Climber does a powerful head swing to the ground. Good finisher. *Up smash - Each Ice Climber does an overhead swing with their hammer. *Down smash - Each Ice Climber fully sweeps the ground around them with their hammer. Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - Each Ice Climber spins around their hammer, hitting anyone near. *Forward aerial - Each Ice Climber warms up a swing, and then meteor smash their opponents. An excellent finisher, especially with both Ice Climbers present. *Back aerial - Each Ice Climber does a hammer backswing. *Up aerial - Each Ice Climber thrusts their hammer upwards. *Down aerial - Each Ice Climber hops onto their hammer and descend downwards to hit their opponent. Grabs and throws *Forward throw - The grabbing Ice Climber side swings their opponent with great force. *Back throw - The opponent is thrown backwards, while the other Ice Climber faces backwards. *Up throw - The grabbing Ice Climber throws their opponent upwards, hitting them with an overhead swing. The other climber attempts their Up-Tilt. *Down throw - The opponent is hurled into the ground. The other Ice Climber can then begin a Blizzard Combo. Special Moves *Neutral special - Ice Shot: An icicle comes from a small portal, then hit by the Ice Climbers. The icicle melts and loses power over time. *Side special - Squall Hammer: The Ice Climbers spin around, hitting opponents with their hammers. *Up special - Condor: The Ice Climbers whistle and call out for their condor to come out and fly them to wherever the player wants to. *Down special - Blizzard: Each Ice Climber blows icy wind, damaging their opponent. Final Smash *Iceberg - The Ice Climbers summon a huge Iceberg into the middle of the field. Touching the iceberg results in freeze damage, and possibly becoming frozen. Being frozen when pushed off the edge can lead to a fatal death, as the frozen player falls with full speed. Lasts for about 11 seconds. Taunts * * * On-Screen Appearances * * Victory Fanfare Role in the Wrath of Shadows Alternate Costumes Trivia * Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Ice Climber (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters